Sidewalks
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a familiar face. Can they save her? **Warning** may contain incest later on!language, and violence.**


I don't own Sam, Dean, the Impala or the song.

I own the plot and the characters I create.

* * *

She walked down the sidewalk. The only one out side as the little town was covered with water. Dressed in to big baggy pants and a white wife beater (Which was now see-threw). The poor girl was soaked, and about to become even wetter, as a nice black car drove through a huge puddle. Slashing her, from head to toe. Blond hair dripping, black make-up running, making strikes down her face.

"Dean, maybe we should stop. Give her a ride. She looks like she's frozen." Sam protested.

"Sammy, that girl could be anything. I mean who in there right mind walks around in a tank top while it's pouring cats and dogs out?" Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam answered. "Hey, there's a restaurant."

"Nicely spotted, Sammy."

The young girl had continued to walk to her destination. Finally arriving at her job, working at the local Ruby.

"You're ten minutes late." Her boss yelled.

"I know. I'll stay late and make up for it." She promised.

"No you won't. That's your third late this month Jaime. You're fired!"

"I'll be back at the end of the week to pick up my cheque." She answered as she went to leave. While leaving she decided to get something to eat, before she walked home, plus she could dry off and warm up before getting totally soaked again.

"Hey Jay, what can I get you?" Ashley, her best friend, asked.

"A cup of steaming black coffee and some soup, with toast." She answered.

"She looks very familiar." Sam observed.

Dean turned around and looked at her. "She looks like….me! Only a girl with blonder hair."

Sam got up to go talk to her, Dean hot on his heels.

"Hi, I'm Sam this is my brother Dean. I or I mean we wanted to come apologize, for splashing you with our car earlier." He explained.

"Oh. It's fine. I was soaked anyway. Plus it's pretty much how my life is going at the moment." With that she kind of chuckled.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, a couple of weeks a go I broke the mirror in my bathroom. How, I honestly couldn't tell you. It was like something out of Stephen King book. Anyway ever sense

than my luck has been awful. My boy friend cheated on me, with my cousin. He swears that he thought it was me, but that's not possible, my cousin has fire engine red hair and charcoal grey eyes. I mean look at me, I've got golden blonde hair with emerald eyes. We look nothing alike. Then I got an eviction notice for my apartment, and then the place caught on fire. Some freak wiring job or something. After they got everything cleaned up, they found my ex, stuck to the ceiling! How insane is that. Last but not least, I just got fired, and I'm using my last ten bucks for food." She answered.

Dean and Sam just sat there looking at her.

"Great you think I'm insane. The only nice guys in this crap whole of a town, think I'm crazy." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"No. We don't." Sam said.

"We think you're in serious danger." Dean finished.

"What? Now why would you think that?" She asked, very soft like.

"Why don't you just come with use, and we'll explain everything on the way." Sam said getting up, Dean doing the same.

"I barely know you. Plus my food isn't here yet." She objected.

"I'll give you my cheeseburger. Please, lady just come with use. We can help you." Dean said grabbing his burger.

"Alright. But I swear if you try and rape me, I'll cut off your testicles in your sleep." She threatened.

And with that they ran out of the building into the Impala.

"So, what's yours name?" Dean asked, watching her through the rear view mirror.

"Oh, sorry. Jaime Thomas. Well actually Samantha DeAnna Jaime Thomas. Long ass name, dude." She just sat back and laughed. "So who's who?"

"I'm Sam." Sam said pointing to himself.

"Sam what? What's your middle name, and last name?"

"Samuel James Winchester." He answered.

"So the means you're …Who?" She asked pointing to Dean.

"Dean. Dean Austin Winchester." He said.

"Cool. Very cool." She again laughed then pulled out her iPod and started listening to music.

_I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came_

_Candles raise my desire  
Why I'm so far away  
No more meaning to my life  
No more reason to stay_

_Freezin' feelin'  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again_

_I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came_

_  
Hazing clouds rain on my head  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
Find my shade by the moonlight  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear_

_Demons dreamin'  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again_

_I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came_

_I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came_

_Yeah  
Oh, yeah  
Oh  
Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo_

___I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came_

___I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came_

___Voodoo, voodoo  
Voodoo, voodoo  
Voodoo, voodoo  
Voodoo, voodoo_

___So far away / Voodoo, voodoo  
I'm not the one who's so far away / Voodoo, voodoo  
I'm not the one who's so far away / Voodoo, voodoo  
I'm not the one who's so far away_

She sang, loud and proud.

"Dean, wasn't moms maiden name Thomas?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. But she couldn't be, could she?" Dean asked, worried.

"I don't know. If she is, she's in bigger danger than we thought." Sam answered, staring out the window.

"Why so serious boys?" She asked from the back seat.

"No reason. How old are you Jaime?" Sam asked.

"Just turned 22. And you can call me Jay if you want." She answered.

"Jay, you're in huge danger." Sam said.


End file.
